Finding The Princess In Darkness
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Cloud has always been in Darkness, but, when he dreams of a man in his dreams, and its not just coincidence. Leon works through Cloud's Darkness to help him see the light. CloudXLeon. Sorry, I suck at this One Shot's Summary.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story or Kingdom Hearts; it is under the ownership of Square Enix/Disney.

Pairing: CloudxLeon

_When did it all start…When I start feeling that even in the Darkness of this man at my side's heart…he was always seeking a light to extinguish his always stalking Darkness? Even after he came back, battered and bruised, barely able to move, striped with the bruises and marks of someone who had either tried to kill him, or had forced themselves on this beautiful man; I can't help but wonder…why did I take so long to tell him that…_

"Leon, Leon…Earth to Leon…Hello?" a hand wavered in front of the dozing man's face; his feet propped up on the edge of the massive computer that was Radiant Garden's Security System, "LEON! THE SECURITY SYSTEM IS ON THE FRITZ AND THINGS ARE GOING HAYWIRE!"

The man who had been trying to catch a few hours sleep fell backwards onto his back as his feet tangled up around his head as he fought to stand up again, "Tron, status report!"

"Leon, I hate to say it, but you've been tricked by Yuffie again, you are asleep at the Monitor, again," Tron pointed out the man's problem as the short haired jet black haired ninja tried to sneak away to avoid Leon throttling her into oblivion, "And your problem is trying to get away."

"Yuffie," Leon's voice angrily drawled out angrily as he drummed his fingers against the computer, "Come here a second."

"Love to Leon, but I think I hear Aerith calling me!" her words scrambled out faster then the smoke bomb she ignited around her to make a false escape as she ran for somewhere else.

…_That girl…is going to be the very death of me_

Radiant Gardens had been quiet and without problems since the Keyblade Master had managed to make things a little more sane for the World's he had visited, but even still, the figure standing on the Bailey; his blonde spiked hair wavering in the wind couldn't help but think that somewhere out there, his Darkness was still roaming. Ever since he could remember, Sephiroth, he was the Darkness of Cloud's heart…and ever since he could remember, that man, that silver haired man. He had been after Cloud, in a way; that was not like you would see with a man who had made mortal enemies with the blonde haired man.

"…That man…I know he's out there…" a shiver ran through Cloud's body as he gripped his upper left shoulder, "…Why does he come after me like he does…?"

"Cloud, you okay?" a soft voiced brunette came up behind the soft blue eyed blonde; she tilted lightly from side to side as she came up closer to him.

"…I'm fine, just lost in my thoughts."

"You've been like that for a while now, I've been watching you," the girl came up closer to him as she stood beside him watching the same sight he was staring at, "Want to talk about it?"

Cloud was never one to really express or talk about what was on his mind; he had always been very tight lipped about personal things, even the dreams he had been having lately. Whenever he saw Leon, for some reason, he start seeing him in a different light, a light that had one of them, pinned against a wall, their breaths hot and mingling as their lips were crushed in against one another. Their hands in various places to gain leverage over one another, sweat beading down their faces, Cloud's hair plastered against his hair as his hands rush in and through Leon's hair, their bodies crushed against one another, dazed and lost in one another, but as the dreams started to become of their bodies pushing any further to the point of possible and absolute pleasure against one another.

"…I have been having some weird dreams lately…" Cloud blew out a soft breath, "You remember…when I had the dreams of me doing things to you…things that were of things you would only do in bed together?"

Aerith lightly blushed as she rubbed her hands over one another as she cocked her up to him as she leaned her back against the edge of the outlook, "I do…you seemed really nervous about it…you were all over the place," she could only lightly chuckle, "I remember, you trying to kiss me, you were so hopelessly lost on how to start, or where to put your hands. You were an absolute mess."

Cloud started lightly blushing at those embarrassing memories, he couldn't believe how stupid he was with trying to even fulfill those wild dreams that had haunted him until he finally realized, he and Aerith, they could never truly be more then friends; they could only be friends, "…Lately…I have been having those dreams again…but, its not with another girl…"

"…Oh…I see…" Aerith's tone seemed like she knew what these dreams were about, Cloud had for a time after of their lack of being able to prove they could work; he had explained his dreams in detail to her.

Every little detail of them, she ended up having to avoid him for a few days after he told her for every time she saw him; she couldn't bring herself to speak to him, after hearing his dreams.

"…So, who is the guy in your dreams?" She looked up at him; she knew the hot flashing red that streaked across his face told her she had pinned it.

"…I don't know yet…I keep seeing this cropped brunet with something on his face…I haven't seen his entire face yet, but, every time I dream of him…it gets more and more vivid, things start moving faster…"Cloud started feeling sick to his stomach that he was describing this gay fantasy to Aerith, someone he never thought would okay with such dreams.

"I'm sure he's cute…and when you figure out who it is, I'm sure you two will be happy together," Aerith gave him a light tug at her lips as to form a smile as she patted his shoulder before heading back to Merlin's place, "Cloud?"

Cloud turned to hear what she had to say, he felt utterly embarrassed even still that she hadn't said anything that would have been, 'You are a sick man, don't ever speak to me again! I hate you Cloud Strife!'

"Yeah Aerith?"

"…When you find him, don't be a stranger, bring him around, you never know, he might not be a stranger to everyone else, just, just be happy, okay?" with her fainted words, she was gone from the scene as her brunette hair bobbed on her shoulders as she softly walked away.

_That woman…she always knew how to make things seem in place…but…is it really right that I have these feelings…when there still lingers Darkness over my shoulders…and in my heart?_

Cloud softly smiled at her as he seemed to be able to feel more at peace with her words as he leaned against the railing of the Bailey as he felt a soft breeze picking up, blowing aside his hair from his face, "…Maybe…I'll dream about him again tonight…maybe, he'll show me his face, so that I can find him…" his eyes drifted to the sky, the night sky started to dance into the small world, the stars began to twinkle their soft dance against the night's blanket of dark, "…If I can find him…would…or could he accept me?"

Even among the twinkling stars, there seemed to be an angel sitting amongst them, but, this angel, was not an angel of mercy or the angel's that have been sung of, painted by the hands of great artist's, or written of in tales of great literature to lead men on. This angel, was one of another nature; his dark wing, that solemn wing seemed to drape him in a blanket of blanketed darkness. His emerald eyes of solemn mint seemed to glisten against the soft pale grey and white twinkling stars; his sword that was a long as any stream that flowed in small valleys glistened in the twinkling of the moonlight. Lips curled into a devilish turn as the man watched the blonde walking towards his home to turn into sleep to dream of the man in his dreams once more.

"…I'll make sure…you find that man…and when you do, you will be pleasured beyond any reasoning that you won't run for another, you will be only mine…Cloud…Strife…" his voice dripped with venom, the soft pink muscle in his mouth drawled along his lips as he watched the blonde angel in his eyes walking away, "…Tonight…you shall be mine…"

Leon had given up on trying to punish or track down Yuffie to punish her for the false alarm earlier in the day as he stood outside the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee building, his eyes danced up to the stars. They truly were beautiful, "…I don't know why I let her get to me it's as if; she knows something about me that I don't know…" Leon was lost in his own thoughts until they were broken by the sounds of someone's footsteps, a sword swinging against, side to side on the person's back, soft leather squeaking under the man's feet as the fabric of his pants brushed against one another, "…Someone's coming."

Leon stepped behind the building as he got his weapon out in preparation for any fight that might be coming, "I've got you!" Leon charged out as he fell into the person who had been coming along the way, their weapons clattered against one another as soft muffling was heard between the two individuals.

"Ow, what hit me? It feels like a ten ton Chocobo landed on me," Cloud muffled out as he brushed his hand up to his hand to feel that there was more then just his own hair, there was more there.

"Enh…Hnn…Are you going to move anytime soon?" Leon gruntingly let out as he shifted unaware his knee had landed in between Cloud's legs as Cloud's bit his lower lip to hide the moan that wished to escape his lips, "Oh, Cloud, I'm so sorry!"

Leon scrambled to get up off him, but the light blush on Cloud's face from the unexpected, but not unwanted contact he had felt brushed against his lower self, proved to disapprove Leon's apology as he played the injured victim card. And from what Leon could see Cloud was good at playing that card pretty damn well. Leon started to lightly sweat at the sight of Cloud on his back, struggling to stand up again from being knocked head first into the pavement.

"…_Why…Why in the world am I feeling so turned on by this…I…I…I don't know what's come over me…"_ Leon's mind was racing and screaming over the sight before him until Cloud's voice broke his thought process.

"You going to keep standing there or are you going to help a guy up?" Cloud's voice was less then happy about the current situation as he shifted about to stand on his own two feet, "You really know how to sweep a guy off his feet, it's amazing you haven't landed yourself with Tifa or someone by now."

Leon lightly blushed as he pulled Cloud up, making sure that there was nothing even more awkward about this current situation, but as he kept Cloud's face towards his; he couldn't help but stare in Cloud's eyes. They were as soft as the night sky and had a faint twinkle about them like the stars in the sky; he was hopelessly lost in their gaze, something was telling him to lean into this man and just run his fingers against those eyes to see if they knew the pain they were creating in his heart.

"…I guess…I've just been waiting for the right person…"Leon's heart was racing, his palms were sweating, everything was getting tight, his mouth felt dry as were his lips.

No matter how many times he licked his lips or swallowed to wet his lips and throat, he couldn't get them wet, just the very stare of Cloud before him was making him dry every moment. His pulse raced as his hands started to move on their own accord as they came up to Cloud's face; his nimble fingers just wanted to touch those eyes that seemed to unconsciously plead for the man's touch. His fingertips circled the orbits, Cloud's eyelashes seemed to bat against his fingertips; he felt them brush against his skin which made him shudder. Some animalistic fever was running through his every being that was telling that this was right, this was the one; his own heart had been hungering for even his loins had been aching for such a person as Cloud.

"…I guess…we…were…both waiting…for someth…"Cloud's voice was drifting off as his body slowly rolled from its tense position and started to relax as waited for something to come out of this.

It came, it was brought on him without any warning signs, no special signs or screaming sirens that this man was encroaching on him as his soft, tender lips wrapped around the blonde's. It was a soft crush, there wasn't anything in it; a soft tingle had been on their lips at the first crush. Nothing big, it was always that way when a first kiss was brushed against an unsuspecting lover's lips; Cloud never experienced this ecstasy when he had kissed Aerith. That had been a mistake, this wasn't; he felt safe in this moment, safe that he could brush his hands up against the man's hips as he moved them along his waistline, softly pulling him in as he let Leon relax on him. Their moment grew as Cloud softly mewed in against the kiss as he slowly opened his mouth a little more, this rollercoaster was off to a rocky start but as his lips slowly closed around Leon's, he felt something new in him.

"…Mmnh…Mmnphf…" Cloud softly spoke against it as he felt the man's tongue had faintly slipped into the soft lower corner of his mouth, tickling his utter senses as it drawled under the chords keeping his tongue attached to the floor of this moist cavern, "…Mmnh…Aaangh…"

Leon softly smirked in the kiss as he tilted his head in against him as he pulled his lips away, but even as he did, Cloud's lips ached back at them, gasping for them in the same way a babe puckered his lips for its mother's milk. He was at Leon's mercy, lost at the softly caressing kisses, he helplessly teased each sense. Cloud bit back in the back of his mind to not whimper back for the man to just kiss him like that again, but his body said for him as he moved his up under the man's soft white shirt, dancing his fingers up and down the man's spine, one hand softly sifting into the backside of the man's waistband.

"…You…Are you…are you okay with this…?" Leon's voice was soft, panting faintly; his lips were chapped from being cut by the man's dry lips; he licked at Cloud's lips to moisten them, earning a soft moaning groan of ecstasy from his lips, "…Cloud…?"

"…Y…Y…Yes…" Cloud's body softly moved up against Leon's as his knee came up between Leon's legs, softly crushing up against his leather pants, moving something in the man's pants.

He couldn't tell of the soft squeaking groans were his fabric pant's knee caressing against the man's bulge in the leather or if it was the man on top of him groaning out in pure ecstasy. The waistband hand moved down slowly inside the leather, his hand would've hit undergarments by now, but something was different which made him blush even harder. Not only from Leon's caressing kisses on his lips as his tongue seemed to deep throat his very throat or the way Leon's hands knew every place on his body to make him move in soft surrender. Or could it have been that even as Cloud had knee in between Leon's thigh's grinding it in against him, Leon's hand had secretly moved away the small cape around Cloud's waist and had cupped the bulge between the man's own thighs.

"…L-Leon…what are you…gnh…what are you doing?" Cloud could barely breathe as his hand moved out of the man's backside as he let it fall to the wayside, they were soon pinned up over his head, "…L-Leon…"

Leon pressed a soft finger against the man's lips as softly panted out of the kiss; his forehead pressing in against Cloud's as he started into the ecstasy stricken star lit eyes of the man, "…I'm giving you pleasure…don't you like it…?" his mouth moved down around the man's jaw line as he softly nipped it, butterfly kissed it, and licked the bone line of the jaw; his eyes were closed in utter ecstasy of the way the man shivered under his touch.

His knee had taken the place of his hand as he kept it pressing in against him, grinding it softly harder against him; Cloud was arching harder and harder at the man's touch. The dreams he had in the darkness of his sleep, they were coming to light now, his ecstasy struck eyes were hazed and confused, his mind racing with pure essential ecstasy, _"…Could…Could...Could Leon…be that man in my…dreams…the one that is always making moan in ecstasy in my sleep? God…this man, he's doing all the things…that man in my dreams does…"_

As Leon's tongued started to dance down the man's throat, moving his free hand down to unzip the man's shirt, something in Cloud told him this was moving too fast as he started softly shouting, "…Stop…Stop…L-Leon…Stop it…" Leon wasn't showing signs of stopping anytime soon, "…L-Leon…Stop…I said stop!"

The brunet found his body sprawled on the cobble stoned path of Radiant Gardens; in the fall, his leather pants had seemed to have had hardened around the place Cloud's knee had been, "…What's wrong?" Leon was worried that something was wrong, that they had been in the wrong the entire time and their pure animalistic wants and desires had blurred their judgment.

"…I…I…I…I just can't do this…I'm sorry," Cloud's ecstasy coated starlight lit eyes were now filled with utter fear like falling stars of broken wishes upon stars as he tore away into the night to hide his utter shame, "…I just can't be in love with another man…its just not right…God, smite me where I stand…I have sinned against all things right and moral in my life…why do I feel love for a man and not for a woman?"

Leon dusted himself off as straightened up his wares, but there was something hot about his back, Cloud's touch had lingered there; Cloud had wanted that all, but something had made him realize this wasn't to be, "…I'm sorry too, Cloud…I pushed you into this without knowing that…we can't really be like this…" Leon walked home with a slight hobble, he could barely walk now that he was hard, _"…Damn Cloud…to think from a little playing around foreplay you could make me so hard…I'm gonna have to cut myself out of these pants to get rid of this." _

Cloud finally made it back to Merlin's that evening after everyone had gone to sleep as he rushed to the shower and in his still drunken stupor of drunken love; he couldn't care less or even more that he was still fully clothed. Hot water had rushed over his form as he sat huddled with his knees to his chest, as soon as the hot was gone, the all to familiar cold rush, that comes after the undoing calm of our inability to cope with the feelings we have another, but can't come to terms with these feelings. Aerith heard the water rushing in the bathroom as she turned over on her side to see that it was only 3:30 a.m.

"…Cloud…you in here?" she softly spoke as she creaked the door open, the floor was dotted with puddles of water spots from the shower door being left open, the mirror was drizzled with moisture from the previous hot water, "…Cloud…you okay?"

"…I found him tonight…" Cloud's voice was hushed; the water's pressure flow had slowed and his hair was plastered against his head.

Aerith placed a towel on the floor as she knelt on her knees with her bathrobe around her knees for cushioning as she checked Cloud over for scratches or other markings, "…Sephiroth?"

Cloud lightly shook his head as beads of water fell from his hair like a soft rain, "…The man in my dreams…I found him tonight," his voice was softly hushed as the leather of his gloves creaked against the water softly running off them as Aerith turned off the water, "…The man…in my dreams…its…Leon…"

Aerith was softly taken back by the words as she pulled another towel off the sink's counter and softly dried the flattened spikes on Cloud's head, "…I see…" she kept drying him as she wiped away the water dripping on his face, but no matter how many times she wiped his face, even if it was dry, it was not water falling down his soft cheeks. They were tears, the purest rain that had fallen during the shower; she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, "Cloud…was it how we were…when you tried to romance me…?"

Cloud shook his head, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, "…We ran into each other, he fell on me, and then…we kissed…it was…unlike anything I've ever experienced…" his fingers softly moved to his lips, even after sitting under that cold shower of fake rain; he could still feel the tingle of the man's lips against his own and his mouth still tingled with the sensation of his tongue in his mouth, "…Aerith…do you think…do you think I could…do you think I could be in love with Leon?"

Aerith wasn't sure how to react to his question but she knew this, if Cloud had truly found the man from his dreams, then maybe, if not possibly, it could and was true, Cloud was in love with Leon. She draped the towel around the man's shoulders as she helped him up and out, "Come on, I think you should get to bed, and maybe…in the morning…things will look different," Aerith softly smiled as she lead Cloud to his room as she watched him drift off, "…Maybe you'll dream of the man in your dream's again…"

Cloud softly grunted in his sleep as he waved her off, rolling over on his side to drift into sleep, "…Maybe I will…" his eyes drifted closed as they wavered close now and again until he finally fell asleep.

The angel in the clouds that had watched Cloud from before, the dark smile had never left his lips, "…Its time that the Cloud, returned to the skies to be among the others…and I shall be the one to help him achieve that…" the man slipped from the skies and in the fleeting moments of his disappearance from the skies, Cloud was finding himself taken away by a man that had intentions. Intentions that were not in the best interests, they were interests of taking all this man had and more.

Leon had managed to make it home and grabbed a shower to get over what he and Cloud had done, but even still, he felt fulfilled to had been that close to Cloud like that, every part of him felt touched by the man's touch.

"…Cloud could be the one…but…it seems…he isn't ready for me…or any form of relationship like that we were doing tonight…" Leon softly sighed as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, "…I guess…we're just going to have to wait and see…if this is meant to be…"

Twilight danced across the skies, even the darkest parts of the night could not be pierced by the screams that ripped from the captive's throat as its tormenter and thief in the night ravished every being of his self being. Muscle tore, ligaments were stretched tendons felt as if they would snap a soft dance of blood began to fall down from the mountaintop of the man's body. Cuts dotted his soft body that had only moments and hours previously been touched by Leon's hand's; the tears that had dotted the man's face from thinking they were impossible to be together, they streamed down harder, faster, and hotter then the one's he had cried. His cries and tears hadn't been out of dreamed of pleasure with a man he had never once seen in his mind's eye, his cries, they ripped out of his throat with slam that reached down inside his core. They were as painful heart filled with gasping pain, ravaging and savage beats done in against him. Everything about him, had been illegitimately touched, in ways he didn't ask for, nor did he want. If he wanted to be touched in such ways, he had wished in his mind that screamed in terror of this silver haired man on him, that the man that was giving him such pleasure. Making him scream like this at every thrust, push, slamming that his body endured, he wished the man who was doing all of this, was only…Leon.

"…Mmnh…Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that…because…"the man's long fingers softly stroked up and down the limped figure that had his hand had for hours been touching, "…this said other wise…"

Cloud's body ached and shivered at the man's touch, he would've retaliated at the touch, slap the man, shove him away, or even scream, but he had lost all of that will, or even the fighting force to let one final scream rip from his throat.

"…You…are a…ba…star…d…"Cloud's voice was hoarse and whispered as his body laid in agony against the cold floor, "…Stop…touching…me…"

The man's hand slammed the thing in his hand upwards towards Cloud's body as it was then jerked backwards towards the floor again, "…Don't get cocky…this is the best thing you'll ever get…you're mine now. Leon doesn't care about you…and he never will…"

The forced on love against Cloud's contorted and aching body was yet again, slammed, mercilessly over and over, the man kept it up, dawn was approaching and by the time dawn approached; Cloud was completely hoarse, and his body, was the failed image of what he had been.

"…You were good lay for a time…don't worry, I'll be back to give it to you again…when you least suspect it," the man's tongue was almost as forked as serpents, for his words seemed to loll of his tongue like venom as his tongue lapped against Cloud's ear, "…Say 'Hello' to your little one night stand…I'm sure he'll enjoy screwing a broken toy."

Sounds of windows opening as the dawn was creeping into the homes told the silver haired man he had to go before someone found him with the beaten man that had become the shell of a man he used to be. Dawn has always been considered an image of beauty, a sign that God has allowed a new day to come upon the world, but, when the dawn arose on this day. The sound of cheerful dawn birds chirping was not heard.

"OH MY GOD! CLOUD!" a women's shrill voice rang out throughout the small marketplace styled town as window's sprung open with alarm, individuals who usually didn't awake until later in the morning were now awake, "OH MY GOD…SOMEONE, I NEED HELP!"

Leon shifted in his sleep, he figured it was Yuffie playing another childish prank she had been known for doing, but as his eyes adjusted to the burning dawn in his gaze; the very sight of a half nude blonde, a body torn in various places, stains of blood coming from a hole in his body. His eyes were awakened and fully; his footsteps were rushed and stumbling as he quickly pulled on only his jacket and his pants, he had forgotten to even do up the pants or any shoes. Every corner of his being, his very heart was breaking, while his mind screamed, 'Don't let him die, don't let him die…please…I never got to tell him how I truly felt about him…don't let this man whose made me feel as whole as I have in years…please…don't let him die'.

"What the hell happened out here, and why is he laying here not moving?!" Leon couldn't hear his own self as he seemed to scramble around Cloud as the others seemed to stand back in shock at Leon's reaction, "Why are you all just standing around him not doing anything?! DO SOMETHING!"

A few of them flinched at the harshness of tone, "…Cloud has been attacked by a monster…" Aerith's voice was soft, she could see from the way Cloud had manhandled in various places, that the monster was the man of Cloud's darkness, "…A monster he knows all to well…"

Leon's gaze stayed on the man as his hands lightly waved over the man's body; he was almost near tears at the sight before his eyes, he just wanted to pull this shadow of man to his bosom and rock and cradle him against his chest. How could such a monster harm such a man as this?

"…So help me…I'll find this beast…and kill him myself…" Leon's words were filled with dark tones and sharply spoken as his jaw clenched tightly as he pulled Cloud softly to his chest and scooped him up, the man's cape from around the pants he had been wearing was draped against his middle, "…You better not die, you son of a bitch…"

Aerith and the others watched Leon carry the tattered, broken, and torn Cloud back to his own place, "…Aerith, do you think letting Leon take him was the best thing you could've done? Leon has been known to kinda been slightly egotistical conflictive with Cloud before, why should this time not be any different?" Yuffie looked up at the soft eyed brunette who seemed to keep her gaze on them.

"…Because…" words weren't able to describe it, but she managed to find her answer to Yuffie's question, "…Leon, is the Prince come to save the Princess…the Princess that's been lost in Darkness…this is just his chance to finally acclaim the Princess from the dragon."

Yuffie seemed quizzically lost, but Tifa could tell what Aerith's riddle like words meant, Cloud had found someone to help extinguish his Darkness; the Light, he had been searching for, had been this close to him, all this time.

"Hnnn? I still don't get it," Yuffie pouted childishly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You don't get a lot of things, especially about not leaving my Computer for the Gummi Ship's alone!" the gruff voice of the old sea dog like Sky Captain, Cid Highwind spoke up as he ruffled Yuffie's hair.

"Its not my fault you are so touchy about it, besides, you're old, bald and stupid!"

From there, the chase was on between the Ninja and the Sky Captain while the Silent Warrior and Forlorn Healer watched on at the sight of the two at playful fight, and also watching the Prince and his Princess leave into the morning dawn.

"Unh….ungh…aaaugh….aangh…No…No…Please…not again…I can't do it…No…please…"Cloud's voice was a soft pained whimper as he squirmed painfully under the soft sheets that were touching against his bare being, "NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE! NO, NOT THAT AGAIN! I DON'T WANT IT!"

It was painful to listen to the man's agonizing screams of psychological terror that had been forced on him; his first time was not of pleasure or out of true feeling of love for the man. It was done out of spite and because the monster that had attacked him, wanted to be assured, that this little warrior, would never defeat him.  
"…Cloud, Cloud…" Leon's voice was soft to the touch as he softly sat on the bedside as he worked his way to holding the crying in pain man into his arms as he felt Cloud succumb to his voice as the man's sobs became soft; his head buried in the man's shoulder, "…Its alright…it's alright…its over…"

The man was still shaking even in Leon's arms, everything about him felt dirty and wrong; his mind continued to play over what happened, how he had fought back against the advances and the man's hands touching him in ways he never wanted. His wrists were still marked with the red of the sweat that developed under the leather bonds that been about his wrists, as were his ankles, his body was marked with burns, slashes, cuts, and claw marks. The claw marks looked as if they had been made by an animal that threatened to maul the man into submission or pure absolute death, but the cuts, looked as if a weapon of diamond precision had slashed this man without bringing death on his body. Leon's hands softly brushed against the scarring marks which seemed to make the blonde in his arms lightly flinch at his touch.

"…Is it alright…if touch you…?" Leon's voice was none above a whisper as his words brushed in against Cloud's ear as his fingers touched the same places again, "…If I could touch you…I could make you heal…"

Cloud's head lightly nodded as his breath hitched with each passing touch as he softly shivered at the man's touch against his body, "…If you touched me…I know it would feel good…" Cloud shivered as he lightly nipped at the man's ear lobe as he moved up closer to Leon's body, "…Make me feel good…Leon…"

"…Cloud…" Leon's voice seemed as if it would break as brought his lips against Cloud's as he pressed them against the man's with as much as devotion as he could as his hands worked down the man's soft, tender back as his fingers slipped into the crevice that had been torn already by forced on loving, "…Come here…let me heal you…"

No sooner had the man's hands slipped into the tender crevice then had Cloud let out a light yelp, but it was a mix of yelp of shock and a moan of utter desire as he felt Leon's fingers growing hot around his hole. The healing was beginning; Cloud mewed against the soft kisses against his lips as he softly gasped in between the parting of their lips as Leon finished the lower healing as he cupped the quivering bulge between the man's thighs. He could hear the man gasp and yet moan in against it as he unconsciously bucked up against the man's hand, asking for more with his body. Leon's lips smoothed over the man's lips as he moved the soft kisses down the man's neck, now and again faintly nipping at the most sensitive places of his flesh.

"Mmnh…Nnmh…Aaah…L-Leon…" Cloud's voice kept hitching as he softly panted in against the man's ear as he started bucking in against the hand around his lower self, "…Make it better…I wanna feel good…heal me down there…"

Leon seemed to feel hot in the face as his hand wrapped around it and started stroking it as he started pumping it as he felt Cloud move up closer to him, moaning and hotly panting in against him as he felt the man's sac bucking up against the growing problem in his own pants. He could Cloud growing hot in the place his hand was upon him as he could hear the squeak bulge in his hands rubbing against his tightening leather pants as he finally heard a scream.

"AAAAAH!!" Cloud's head flew back as a soft white trickle splattered against his stomach and Leon's stomach and pants as he fell back against the sheets, "…You made me…feel so good…your hands…are magical…"

Leon panted as he straddled over the man, beads of sweat dotting his brow, "…I'm not done…you're still hurt in other places…" he leaned forward as he traced his kisses down the man's chest, his fingers running up and down the man's back as he lifted his hips up as tongue softly licked at the member, "…This still hurts…and I know of another place that hurts too…"

Cloud softly moaned and gasped at the man's tongue swirling around his member as he bucked up against the man's lips, "…H-Heal…me…" his words almost begging the man to take him in his mouth, "…I want you…"

"…I love you…Cloud…" Leon's lips curled up around it as he started bobbing his head up and down on the man as a hand came up behind the hole that he had fixed up as he brushed it up and down against it as he heard Cloud softly gasping and moaning at his touch, "…I should've told you that before…all this pain was inflicted on you. I wanted to be the first one to have all of you…to make you come to my touch, scream into the night my name and allow me the pleasure of knowing I am yours…as you are mine…"

Cloud's eyes were softly hazed as he sat up as he pulled Leon off of him and crushed his lips into Leon's as he pinned the man to the bed, his lips ravishing the man as his hands raced up through the man's hair, "…I love you…too…Leon…"

The two men became lost in one another, each move was as pleasurable as the last, each touch, each caress, soft kiss, nip, running of nails against one another's skin mixed each groan and moan that escaped their lips. Sounds of their intermingled and intermixed ways of proving their love, and the reclaiming of a lost sense of stolen innocence that should have been another's greatest achievement; sheets were draped against their bodies as dawn had finished his curtain call. It danced upon their still bodies, Leon's hand brushed up through the soft sleeping blonde's hair as his lips brushed against the man's brow, "…To think I nearly lost you…" Leon's face was pulled into a soft tug as he let his fingers dance to the man's neck as he traced the faint scars on his body, "…I'll never let that happen again."

"I know you won't…because…" Cloud's eyes softly fluttered open as a smile crossed his own face as he let his hand rest on the man's chest, "…I've found the one way to vanquish the Darkness in me…"

Leon seemed confused by the man's words as he traced his hand up around the man's chin, "What do you mean? How do you know you found the way to vanquish it?"

Cloud's lips brushed in against Leon's as he straddled over the man again as he kissed his lips again and again, his tongue swishing along the bottom lip as he worked it into the man's mouth, "…Its you…you're my key to vanquishing my Darkness…" Cloud grabbed a hold of Leon's wrist as he placed it against his heart on his chest, "…Its in hiding now…but as long as you can make me feel better when the Darkness hurts me…I know I can survive…"

"…You are truly an oddball," Leon leaned up as he pulled his hand up behind the man's head as he pulled him in closer to him, "…Who has a pretty kinky side which is fine by me…"

"You're such a pervert…"Cloud kissed him as he raked his hands through Leon's hair as he pulled the sheet back over them as they both softly giggled.

Downstairs, the others had woken up and had been up most of the night, not able to sleep from the noise the two newfound lovers had found again and had kindled and it sounded like they were at it again. All but one of them looked zombie's as they listened to the thump, thump, thump, thump, and soft giggles and mixed moans coming from the upstairs room.

"They are as bad as rabbit," Yuffie muttered as she knocked her against the computer as to knock out their sounds.

"You think that's bad, I'm gonna have to fix the walls of this place so they are soundproof for when they wanna go at it like rabbits," Cid sneeringly remarked as he downed another glass of hard liquor.

"Come on you two, let them have their fun…it's not everyday that two people find the person they've been looking for as their lover," Aerith softly spoke as she looked up towards the room, "…Even though I never would've figured that Cloud had a thing for guys."

No one can ever be too sure about those we know dearly and closely, but even still, when the Prince has found the forlorn Princess who had been stolen away by the Heartless villain who only wished to do her harm, only then. Is it even possible for the Prince to find his Princess, save her, destroyed the Villain and live happily ever after…as it was, for Leon and Cloud.


End file.
